Chrome Colours (Series: Monochrome Love)
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: Lunette Reckel, after recieveing an scholarship invitation to a college in Korea. She leaves behind her friends and England to live in Korea. Whilst in Korea, she makes new friends name; Bihwa, Hanuel and Yohan. Though everything changes one day, when she is randomly spotted reading Manhwa in the park by the rapper and leader of Nu'est - JR. After this, everything changes for them.
1. Prologue

**Series: **Monochrome Love**  
Title:** Chrome Colours  
**Chapter:** Prologue.  
**Rating:** T - M

**Pairing:** Kim Jonghyun | JR / Lunette Reckel | Nette  
**Minor Pair:** Sinjo Yohan | John / Lunette Reckel | Nette

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JR... Just Lunette Reckel, Gwonhan Bihwa, Jeonhan Hanuel, Sinjo Yohan, Namgim Gwangt and Dondae Yugol.  
Can't own a Human... Sadly. (I would love to own someone... But... Society already hates me)

**Note: **This is a side story to Pirate Kazumi's "Sudden Change" using the character based off _me _who is called Lunette Reckel. I had permission from Kazu.  
You can also find this story on Archive of Our Own.

* * *

**Larger Summary:  
**

_After receiving an invitation, and transfer art scholarship. Lunette Reckel, leaves behind England and her four bestest friends a person could ever have, to go live in Korea._

_Right from the beginning of her life in Korea, she feels like she is missing something. She starts to make friends at her new college though at first she kept to herself, until she felt like she was setteled enough to make friends. Her first friend actually being her translator, Bihwa, a girl who loved helping tourists, and was taking a course about being a tourist guide, her second friend being Hanuel, a energetic and sporty girl, who was on a sports scholarship at the college. Her third friend being a boy called Yohan, who was on her course, she got along well with him._

_Though it changed when a person noticed her in the park, and from then on, the two hit it off at the start being friends, but as time went on, they both began to like each other, but never actually told each other their feelings._

_Lunette had randomly met the Leader and rapper Jonghyun Kim also known as JR of the boy group Nu'Est, when he noticed her that day in the park reading Manhwa_

* * *

_"There's so much grey to every story - nothing is so black and white."_

**_~Lisa Ling~_**

* * *

It was a Thursday, a windy day, and a little sun too make a person feel warm, even if the breeze froze you to the bone. It was raining yesterday, probably why the wind was cold as hell. Standing there holding the somewhat long bag, close to myself, as the others unloaded the boot of the car. I didn't want to leave them, but then I wanted to finally visit some other country, and now that I actually had the money to, and this free transfer to a school in Korea. I wanted to go. I need to take this opportunity to be by myself. You know. Instead of being surrounded by people, who I knew so well and didn't have problems with talking to. A new chance to learn a different language, meet different people. And yet, I had something stopping me from actually wanting to go, I looked round towards the four girls and frowned.

I didn't want to leave them behind.

Gripping the bag in my arms tighter, I gritted my teeth, lowering my head, burying it into the bag. I didn't want to go alone. I had asked Bai, but she had things to do, the others did as well. It was infuriating that I had to go alone, yet they all agreed it would give me advantages later on when I needed them. It would boost my confidence around strangers, but knowing me. I would just keep to myself and not interact with anyone, I always was like that around people I didn't know. Unsociable. That what I am.

"That's all of it."

My head lifted to the cheery voice. Blinking, I stared at the blonde girl as she smiled brightly towards me, I let out a small huff, the ends of my lips turned upwards a bit at her smile. You can't resist smiling after seeing this girls smile. The others stared at me, as I gripped the bag tighter.

"Oh my _god_. Smile Lunette!"

I flinched at the coldish eyes that stared at me, and looked away. "I am smiling." I mumbled back. It's not like I could smile any more. I mean, I was leaving them to travel to the other side of the world. "Stop bugging me to smile."

"I meant a happy smile. Idiot." The green haired girl walked over to me, and grabbed my cheeks, pulling them slightly. "You're just smiling a _sad_ smile. We aren't going to _die_. Jesus."

"Psh. I wouldn't know. Romye is useless if I don't stop her from running in front of cars."

"You're the one that runs in front of cars Lune!" The tall purple haired girl, glared at me with her hands on her lips. "Don't try and get out of this, by using Romye."

I chuckled a little, before laughing a little, Baily looking round at me, a little irritated still, but happy that I was laughing. The green-haired girl checked the time, before nudging my arm, and showed me the time. My plane was soon. I really didn't want to leave though. It really would be lonely. I wouldn't have Toni stopping me from walking in front of cars unknowingly, or Baily making me bento's just for the fun of it. Talking to Romye and stupid things, and cussing about weather and how horrible education life was with Amethyst.

It was going to be so god damn quiet without these four.

"I guess. I'll be seeing you guys in a few months or so then." Blinking I looked at them as they all stared at me. "W-wha? SMILE GOD DAMMIT!" I sniffled slightly. "If you don't smile... I-i will... I'm going to..."

I stood there as they all hugged me, the people surrounding us, avoiding us as they left and entered the airport. I didn't know why they were all hugging me outside the airport. They were going to be walking with me to the god damn terminal. No questions about it. So after tears had fell, we all headed to that godforsaken, friendship destroying area. Setting the bag over the rest of the few bags I had. I turned towards them, and hugged all off them together.

"Keep messaging me. Constantly. Non-stop." All seriousness in my voice. "If you don't. I will forget you guys!"

The four nodded, as I waved bye to them and headed through the terminal towards my plane. Taking my seat, I stayed as close as I could get to the window, not a good idea, but I didn't want people touching me. Sticking the headphones on, I turned the playlist on, the first song that played was Sleep Talking by Nu'Est. No surprise. Baily made the playlist. There was bound to be many k-pop or rock songs on here. J-pop and rock too, normal rock and anime songs. All the usual songs we both listened to together. I didn't notice, but I was asleep before the plane ever took off.

These songs, are unbelievably calming.

* * *

When the plane landed, I was nudged by the man next to me, he didn't even notice the flinch I gave off when he touched me, probably because I was still sleeping and he had woke me up. When I got up off my chair, and headed towards the exit of the plane, I had to crack my neck once I was outside, it really hurt. Sleeping on a plane was uncomfortable, yet they say it would be comfy. Liars.

Walking into the airport, my gaze took in all my surroundings, apparently there was meant to be a women from the school that I was transferred to, here to help me with my way around the area within Korea that I was staying in. So, I guess it would be like in the films right? The person stands there with a piece of card with my last name on it or something like that, in any case. Scanning the area again, I blinked. It really was like the films. I adjusted the strap on my shoulder, before pulling the trolley along with my other bags, heading towards the women. Sighing with relief when she greeted me in English and not Korean. I don't even know what to answer with, when someone tells me hello in Korean. I know Japanese and Chinese. Maybe a few European languages for hello. But not Korean. It was one that I could never get the chance to learn. Even with Baily around

"Lunette Reckel... Right?"

"Y-yeah. Are you, the translator lady or whatever?"

"That's right. My name is Gwonhan, Bihwa. It's nice to meet you." I blinked, and shook her outstretched hand. I understood what her name meant. Baily had told me a few things about names and meanings of words. Tilting my head, she looked at me a little worried. "Did I do something wrong... Maybe pronounced your name wrong slightly. I'm sorry if I did."

"N-no.. I was admiring your name. It's... Pretty." I mumbled, "It means; Spark... Right. Your first name... Bihwa. It's beautiful."

The women stared at me in shock, as I blinked before rubbing the back of my neck. A small quiet and childlike giggle made me look up, at the women as she was blushing. I let out a small short chuckle, before she gestured for me to follow her. I liked this person, even as socially awkward as I was, she didn't do anything that made me feel self-conscious. I liked it. Plus she only seemed to be a couple of years older than me – which was nice as well.

* * *

Arriving at my new apartment. I could say it was horrid, but that would be cruel and the complete opposite to what it actually was. My apartment was beautiful. Like, that was an understatement. It was amazing. I already had furniture in there, and yet it still looked slightly empty, but perfect. Dragging my bags into the main room. It was amazing. This whole place to myself.

The front room was attached to the kitchen, that had a table in the centre, corner couch in the front room, flat screen Samsung TV, 42inch I believe, or it was bigger. Couldn't quite tell, and a small glass coffee table in the between the two. I walked down the hall, and opened one of the four doors. One a whole studio that I could put all my art stuff into. I moved onto the other three, there were two bedrooms, one with an on-suit toilet. That was my room. Then opposite the other bedroom was a bathroom for guests. They were for friends that I might make, who might want to stay over.

This was the best. A whole place to myself, where I wouldn't have to worry about my family getting in my way. What was even better, was the fact that the college was in walking distance from my apartment. Meant no buses! Blinking, I looked round at the lady and bowed.

"Ah. Thank you for your help. I can do the rest on my own. I'm sure you have other things to do right?"

"Hehe. Yeah, I guess I do. Well uhm. Ah!" I stood there as she took a card out of her pocket and handed it to me, obviously I took it. Polite manners. "If you need me. Just ring this number, though I would probably see you around the college anyway. I'm doing a course there, about helping tourists."

"Ah. That's cool, I'll see you around college then. Bihwa."

I showed her out, saying bye once more, before turning back to my bags. "Better get unpacked whilst I still can..." Sighing, I walked over to my bags, the first one I picked up was the long one, before taking a few off the small ones. These were full off clothes, and my Attack on Titan body pillow. I loved that show so much. "Then I think I'll relax a little after unpacking." Muttering to myself, as I put everything in the draws and the pillow on my double bed, that was neatly made. Won't be like that for long. "After, I'll eat. Maybe I look around a bit, see what the place is like."

Everything was unpacked. My pictures of the four girls and me, in the front room, and everything where I wanted it. I sat on the couch, and looked around. It felt like home. But it wasn't. This place was missing something. I just hadn't figured out what it was yet. Maybe I will after settling down here.

I blinked before taking out my phone. "I should texts those guys, let them know I arrived safely." As I pulled up for group messages I stopped. 'Wait. What's the time...?' Looking around, I soon found the clock and stared at it, whilst it flashed 20:00 in red lines at me. Digital clocks were way easier for me to read than analogue clocks. Never understood those. It was 8pm, and the flight took roughly eleven hours... I got here about 6pm. So that means I left England at, 7am. We got up at like 4am to get everything in the car before driving to Heathrow. Ah. I'll text them around 11pm, if I'm up. Its about 1pm there, and they're all probably asleep so if I leave it for a few hours it should be about 4pm over there.

"Yeah. That's a good time. I'll text them at eleven." Putting my phone back in my pocket, I soon went to make some food, before going to look around the area. Maybe see what the college looked like from the outside.


	2. Everything Begins with Lines on Paper

**Series: **Monochrome Love**  
Title:** Chrome Colours  
**Chapter: **Everything Begins with Lines on Paper  
**Rating:** T - M

**Pairing:** Kim Jonghyun | JR / Lunette Reckel | Nette  
**Minor Pair:** Sinjo Yohan | John / Lunette Reckel | Nette

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JR or any of Nu'est... I just own Lunette Reckel (with Pirate Kazumi), Gwonhan Bihwa, Jeonhan Hanuel, Sinjo Yohan, Namgim Gwangt and Dondae Yugol.

**Note: **This is a side story to Pirate Kazumi's "Sudden Change" using the character based off _me _who is called Lunette Reckel. I had permission from Kazu.  
You can also find this story on Archive of Our Own.

* * *

Two days later, after I arrived in Korea, and it was my first day at college. I was meant to be up probably like, an hour ago. But this bed was so GOD DAMN comfy. It was so hard not to stay sleeping in it. And yet. That single annoying song. Going off in the background from my phone, as my damned alarm. I put it as that song, because of how much the abomination annoys me. Sighing, I unraveled my limbs from the pillow and sat up, yawning a little. Climbing out of the bed, dragging the pillow in my arms with me. I turned my alarm off and walked to the kitchen. I needed food. But I also needed a shower. Food. Shower. Food. Shower. Shower first, food later. Dropping the pillow onto the couch, I headed to my room to grab a towel, before going to get a shower.

My first lesson didn't start till 10am, but still it was like 8:30am. I had to get ready, and make my way to college, as well as try to find the room. Not to mention, I hardly know a single word of Korean. I have two hours and a half. So I decided a nice long shower, sorting out my outfit for the day, before getting food, and then maybe decided what I was going to take with me to college. I wasn't going to take a lot, it was just the first day. I would probably be told to get used to everything, before they gave me something actual to do. It would be really appreciated if they did that. Changing, and grabbing my bag, headphones, phone and key. I walked to the door, before pausing and turning to the front room. Ah. Pillow, should put that back in my room. I took a few minutes, contemplating on the idea, before shrugging and heading out the door. I'll do it when I get back.

* * *

I gripped the strap to my bag, after I stepped out of the lift, looking around. I never did get a good look at the apartment blocks front area. It looked more like a hotel that you would find in England then, an apartment block. Shows how much England was. Probably anywhere could show my home country up. Not that I like badmouthing the country, actually... That was something I did without knowing. Like a natural thing. I always dissed England, even when I lived there. Putting my headphones on my head, I headed out the entrance, and made my way towards the college, I would be attending. Making sure to take in the important area's I needed to remember so I didn't loose my way back, or there tomorrow. I had like a photographic memory, but only took a mild layout, of a specific area I wanted to remember in my mind. It really helped when I need it, and yet. I still end up loosing myself.  
As I walked, I smiled a little to myself at the song that came on. It was a weird song, shocking to some degree, but then again. Most English/American songs were strange. Unless you did count songs made from Korea, Japan or China. Since it was a good song by the group, I hummed to it quietly, maybe slipped a few words out, but I didn't care. It's not like the people around me, would understand that well. I checked the time, and looked around. Blinking at the sign in front of me. Then, I dug into my bag for the letter I received when I was in England, looking at the name of the college. Oh. It was a university-college for Fine Arts... Ah. So its only for people within the art or performing industry career choice. Okay. That's fine with me, as long as I can do something that involved drawing and making pictures. I looked at the time again, 9:00am, I have an hour. I guess I could take a look around then find my room, that I was told to go to.

I stared at the tree in front of me. So... Pink. Ugh. Though it was nice, I think it was a cherry blossom tree. Though I didn't think they grew in Korea. If they did. That's pretty neat. Shaking my head I sighed, and continued walking to the entrance of the college. Better start getting used to the place before I begin lessons. Maybe they'd let me go early. I did notice a park a few blocks away. I might just sit in there and read, or draw. I don't know. One of them.  
Soon as I entered the college, I headed straight for the reception and stood there, coughing a little. I slid the letter over to the receptionist, and smiled nervously. It really did suck not knowing any Korean, what's worse is that I didn't understand a word that this women was telling me. Blinking, as she looked at me to see if I understood, I just tilted my head and gave her a confused look.

"A-ano... What?" Blinking, as I frowned. "I'm sorry... I don't know Korean all that well."

"Ahh. I see." The women picked up the phone and dialed a number, speaking in Korean, as the women sighed, when she was put on hold. I turned my gaze scanned the area around me, my eyes taking in every little detail, as I smiled to myself in content. Maybe I could draw this place, and send the picture back to Baily and the others to show them, where I was studying. My gaze turned back to the receptionist as she began talking once more, before putting the phone down in a calm gesture and turned back to me. "Uh. I believe its Bihwa. She will come to help."

"Bihwa..." A smile graced my lips as I nodded, and gripped the strap to my bag, and walked away from the desk. "Bihwa. I do get to talk to her again. That's good."

"Lunette?" I spun round to stare at the Korean girl and blinked. "Ah. You started today? Come I'll show you around."

"Okies~!"

I quickly ran to catch up with the girl, as she stared on telling me about the area's in the place. There was a whole area just dedicated to dance, another dedicated to singing, and other things to do with a persons voice. Then there was the sports area, but apparently, it was just a side part to the university, and was pretty new, so not many people were using that section. The last part was the Art area. My area. I giggled and looked around the rooms she took me into, before we headed to a room that already had a class. Blinking, I turned towards Bihwa, as she held her hand out, gesturing for me to give her my folder. Frowning I gulped before handing it over. The folder was like a part of my soul, it was difficult for me to just hand it over to anyone, but I had. After I had, I soon entered the class, bowing a little to the women and looked around the room, watching the people draw. It was amazing.

* * *

It was around lunch I figured. I decided to head out of the university, after all it was just a visit day. I turned and headed towards where I saw the park, and looked around. This place was amazing, it was beautiful as well. England really didn't compare much, there were a few places in England that were pretty, but not as much as here. Looking around, I soon sat on one of the benches, and opened the sandwich I had brought. Looking at it with a examining gaze, before I took a bite into it, and blushed faintly. It was so good.  
Finishing the sandwich off eventually. I mean I did eat it slow enough so I actually take in the taste, unlike what my brother does most of the time. Heh, its funny when he does that. I looked around before pulling a sketch pad out of my folder, my eyes scanning an area to draw, sighing slightly I decided that I would just do what I was best at. Taking a few strands of my fringe between my fingers as I quietly thought of who, or what to draw, closing my eyes slightly, I smiled a little and took my pencil before drawing what I had in mind, the best I could.

See being an Artist that's the only downfall. You create an image in your head that would be perfect to every degree - in your own opinion - and yet, as soon as the pencil hits the paper and you finished either minutes, hours or days work of drawing. You look back at the picture and you just think to yourself.

'What... is it?'

Reason? Because your minds eye and actual eye, they see the same thing but transfer differently. In short. It sucked.

Sighing. I set the pencil to the side and stopped to stare at my drawing. I guess it was good enough. Its hard to make things so perfectly, when your still getting used to different types and styles in drawing techniques.

Packing my things away, I soon jumped at the sudden amount of squeals. So me being as curious as always I lifted my head from my things to see what the commotion was about, yet all I got was a crowd of girls. Sighing I just picked my things up and headed back to my apartment.  
Though. That's when I realized. My apartment was in the direction that the crowd was blocking. Great. Sighing I frowned and looked around. I didn't want to push past everyone, it was rude after all, but then i didn't know any Korean to ask them to move. This whole transferring shit was given to me way to early.

Coughing a bit I walked back in the other direction. Maybe there was another way back to my apartment, because I knew for certain. That crowd wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

I sat back down on the bench I was on before hand and frowned. There was no other way back to my apartment. I stared at the sky above me as I soon took out my book. The squeals and god knows what else was being said was still going on in the background. Checking the time I sighed. It was four in the afternoon. What was happening over there, that could be lasting for over two hours nearly. The last time I checked my phone it was two in the afternoon. I sat back down on the bench I was on beforehand and frowned. There was no other way back to my apartment. I stared at the sky above me as I soon took out my book. The squeals and god knows what else was being said was still going on in the background. Checking the time I sighed. It was four in the afternoon. What was happening over there, which could be lasting for over two hours nearly? The last time I checked my phone it was two in the afternoon. Getting annoyed, I had things to do today and sitting here isn't helping. I officially start at the college next week, so I need to prepare, but I can't do that carrying this folder with me everywhere I have to go.

Standing up, I headed towards the crowd and sighed before pushing through, looking back slightly over my shoulder, and blinked a little confused. I thought I recognised some of the voices in the crowd, though with how much racket they are all making, I doubt it. I knew I was going to have to get used to a lot of changes, crowds being one of them. Even though I'm not a fan of them, it seems there is quite a few around here. Pulling out my phone, I thought quietly for a few seconds as I walked back to my apartment. I want to learn more of the language before I even start at the college officially, so maybe I could get Bihwa to teach me after she had finished her lessons at the college. I decided I would call her later, just in case she is in a lesson now. Plus I still have to do all this shopping. Maybe buy myself some new clothes as well.


	3. Learning the Language

**Series:** Monochrome Love  
**Title:** Chrome Coloours  
**Chapter:** Learning the Language  
**Rating:** T - M

**Pairing:** Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lunette Reckel | Nette  
**Minor Pair:** Sinjo Yohan | John/Lunette Reckel | Nette

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JR or any of NU'EST... I just own Lunette Reckel (with Pirate Kazumi), Gwonhan Bihwa, Jeonhan Hanuel, Sinjo Yohan, Namgim Gwangt and Dondae Yugol.

**Note:** This is a side story of Pirate Kazumi's: Sudden Change, using the character based of _me _called Lunette Reckel. I have permission from Kazu.  
You can also find this story on Archive of our own, under the psuedo "Lunette Reckel"

This chapter has a small hint/surprise at the end.

* * *

Sighing quietly to herself as she sat there, the bags all over the table and floor. The bags full of new clothes and equipment for college. It was tiring. Lifting her legs onto the couch, and slipping her arms around them, the sleeves of her blue cardigan cover her hands only leaving the tips of her figures visible. She knew that these bags had to be moved soon, since the girl phoned her new friend when she was coming back from shopping, the other had agreed to giving her a few lessons today and over the weekend. She started next week, after Bihwa had reminded her that she arrived Thursday afternoon, and went for her visit day earlier today, and tomorrow was the start of the weekend, so the girl just covered her embarrassment up with a nervous chuckle and thanked for correcting her. It was nice to know that someone was happy to correct her when it came to things like this, even though she hated being corrected. When it came to a different country's system, she was happy to be corrected every second, especially if that is what it took for her to actually fit in as much as she possibly could, even with her nationality of being English.

Sighing, Lunette soon lifted herself off the sofa, and grabbed her bags sitting on the table in front of her, before heading to her room, to set them out of the way. The next thing she did was place what food she had brought into the correct areas of her kitchen. Lune had tried to find the foods closest to English food as she could, just until she got used to being in Korea, she'd stick with foods she knew, and plus she wanted Bihwa to try some English cuisine.

* * *

Lunette quietly sat in her frontroom, she wore her casual clothes which were usually made up off, three quarters and a plain red shirt with a checkered shirt on top. Sighing, her hat resting over her eyes, though that changed when the buzzer rang at her apartment door, and she slipped off the couch. Picking herself up she headed to the door, and opened it, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"**Annyeong** Bihwa."

"**Joh-eun-ohue** Lunette."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Nodding the English, moved out of the way for her newest friend, yawning again, before leading the way to the front room after closing the front door behind them. Nette even though she was tired, it didn't stop her from wanting to learn. When Bihwa took her seat, Nette told her to wait a moment before going to grab her spare notebooks she had recently brought. Bihwa on the other hand, just stared at the hat sitting on the glass table, her brown eyes stared at it for a while.

"Hey... Lunette do you know the group Nu'est?"

Hearing the sound of books dripping in the hall, the Korean translator, quickly stood up to see what was wrong and just stared at the blue-haired girl as she picked the books up. A smile appearing when she noticed the blush across the girl's face, even though it was faint, it was still there.  
Lunette just quickly walked into the room and set the books on the side before grabbing the snap back and placing it on the hooks near the front door, as she did that Bihwa, finally took in the girl's appearance, and giggled. She finally noticed one thing about Lunette. She was a tomboy, who liked to sometimes cosplay or wear clothes and not realise they look like character's from Manhwa.

"So. JR?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"... What about him?"

"**dangsin-eun geuwa gat-eun ... gwonli?**"

"Huh?" Hazel eyes blinked at girl confused, before looking up what Bihwa had said. "W-wait... No, I just idolize him. Like his really good at rapping, and his clothing style is amazing."

Bihwa just laughed and smiled at her before suggesting they get to what they are meant to be doing, which Lunette happily agreed to as long as the topic did not go back to the rapper of Nu'est, or if Bihwa found out about the others. She just hoped it wouldn't happen whilst the other was here.

* * *

Lunette laid across the sofa and groaned with the book over her face, Bihwa sat on the floor writing a bunch of Korean words, with the translation. As Nette rolled over, she stared at Bihwa, as the girl worked before looking at the time. Sitting up, she headed to he kitchen, and grabbed some of the food she had brought. At the sound of a cupboard being closed, Bihwa looked up and stared at the girl, blinking before noticing that somewhere during the session Nette had put her headphones on, and was currently humming along to a familiar song, she just couldn't remember which song, the college repeatedly played random songs everyday on the radio, it did get annoying sometimes.

**"Niga nal ddeonaseo haengbokhae handamyeon,"**

**"Geureomyeon naega nunmul chamabolge."**

Lunette spun round and stared at Bihwa, taking out a headphone, as the girl smiled fondly at her, causing the bluette to blush viciously, and turn away. Frowning Bihwa tilted her head a little and rested it on the Palm of her hand, curious to why the girl was acting like she was.

"You have a beautiful voice... Why are you blushing...?"

"Because I don't really... Sing in front of people, plus my Korean isn't that good."

"Ah. But that was Jang Hyun-seung's section right... You got it perfect, as far as I can tell." Bihwa though for a little as Lunette looked back around. "The song was Shock if I remember correctly, by Beast?"

"Ye-yeah..."

Lunette was silent again, and continued listening to her music, she honestly wished someone she knew almost everything about was here, like Baily or Toni. Just someone she could talk freely to, and not have to worry about being strange, or scaring them off. Bihwa, was kind and Nette really liked her, and really wants to be her friend, but the girl just silently stirred the soup, before sighing, she was scared that she would scare the other off, before she could learn anything about her.

It wasn't long before Bihwa realised the time, and had to leave. She didn't get to try any of the English cuisine, but Nette promised the girl that she'd have some prepared beforehand, and that she'd see her at school on Monday. Bihwa actually giving her the Sunday to herself. Nette just hasn't figured how she was going to spend it. Maybe Skype calling the girl's. If they get the times right.

* * *

The next day a tired groan came from one of the rooms, as the sound from her phone came from another. Grabbing one of her pillows, Nette soon threw it towards her door just for it to land in the hallway of her apartment. Groaning again, the girl soon rolled out of her bed and sighed heading to the frontroom, where she left her phone. It was Saturday, wasn't she allowed a lay in?  
When she reached the phone, it went deadly quiet, before Lunette growled and glared at the Samsung back that staring back at her. Now she took a good look at the back case, Nette really does regret trying the paint it black, the odd speeches of paint that wouldn't leave, just ruins her phone. She needs a new one, and she knows that, but just doesn't have the money. Rubbing her eyes, Lunette stormed into the kitchen, still annoyed at the messed up phone, she had woken up for, just so it could decided to stop ringing.

As she took out a bowl and spoon, she went to one cupboard, and took out the box of cereal. It was the only thing she ate in the mornings, so she ordered it online, since the local shop didn't have it, and even if she won't admit it out loud, Nette knew she was just too lazy to go to a supermarket. Pouring the cereal into a bowl, she was just about to pour the milk in, when her phone stared to ring again. Quickly setting the milk down, Lunette soon found herself picking up the annoying piece of technology and answering the call.

"Bihwa...Do you know what time it is?"

"Nearly 10am..."

"Huh... really?" Blinking her gaze turned to the clock as she sighed. "Right... Korea is like 9 hours in front of England..."

"Its fine. Anyway, I was thinking we study in that park near your apartment...?"

"Sure... if there is no screaming girls again. First day was terrible." There was a laugh on the other end, which made Lune slightly confused. "What... Did I say something funny?"

"You'll be in shock, when you realise why the girls were there."

"Hmm. **Geu gwonlineun?**"

"Yes. Meet me there at twelve, I'll give you time to wake up." Lunette hummed in agreement and was just about to hang up, but Bihwa stopped her. "Oh and Lunette... **Dangsin-eun geudeul-i nugu-inji insig hal ttae, jebal gijeolhaji anhseubnida.**"

"Huh... I don't faint... For anything." Pouting she shrugged. "See you later Bihwa."

"Later Lunette."

Hanging up she moved to start getting ready, and deciding on what to eat. She could cook, somewhat but she didn't trust herself behind a cooker. Bad memories, especially in school. Just like how she didn't trust herself behind the wheel of a moving vehicle of any kind.

* * *

There was a few girls in the park, but they had others with them, be it their boyfriends or just a really good friend who is a guy, Lunette didn't know and to be frank, she didn't care. Okay, relationships irritated her. The ones that, she has had over the years, have never really gone too well. The only reason for that is, because of how she is. Being raised in England, just to find out that you're not fully English like you were told for the first six years of your life, and that you were actually born in Japan, and your father isn't the man your mother is seeing, isn't really the best thing.

Stepping into the park, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her sleeveless hoodie, looking around for Bihwa. Her hair was gathered up and held under her snap back, that was always worn backwards, with her fringe just above her eyes. Skinnes snuggled tightly around her legs, with her Nikes covering her feet and a casual oversized striped grey jumper. She was comfortable, people may look at her strangely, but she felt comfortable like this.  
Her golden-hazel coloured eyes soon spotted her friend as she headed towards the girl, pulling the strap of her backpack onto her shoulder a little more, taking a seat opposite the other, once she reached the bench. Sighing she smiled at Bihwa, as she chuckled a little at her.

"What?" Pulling out her notepad, she blinked at the other. "No... seriously? What?"

"Huh. Ah, nothing... Just thought I recognised someone who was walking by."

Bihwa smiled at her, as she just looked suspiciously towards the girl not believing her excuse one bit. Taking out her headphone, she stopped her music, and soon enough, the two carried on from where they stopped yesterday. Whenever she did something wrong, Bihwa would take over and correct it for her, underneath as well as highlighting the section she got wrong, and correcting that part as well, this continued for a while until Lunette requested that they have a break, when she removed her hat, and ruffled her blue-black hair tiredly.

**~~«Bihwa's P.O.V»~~**

"So. Lune..." A small hum came from the girl who was being called as she rested her head on the bench table. "Were you born in England?"

"Huh. Ah, no..." Watching her, I noticed her frown, before raising her head, but I didn't get to question the frown, because she went onto explaining and answer for my first question. "I was born in Japan... but was raised in England... My parents - well I say parents... Mostly my mother, didn't want me being raised in Japan. Well, she's English, and was studying in Japan. When she met my father when she was in university on a study abroad course. Otou-san... He's a mix of Korean and Japanese, so I'm like, a third Korean, Japanese and English. He was one of the picked students at the university, to show the English students from abroad around the university. That's when they met. Kind of like that whole crappie love at first sight stuff. Though it wasn't that at all to be honest."

I listened as she spoke, just for her to nervously chuckled, talking about her parents as she looked away from me. Nette was cute. No matter the situation, she was always adorable, even when she doesn't realise she is being cute. I just smiled at her and gestured for her to continue.

"Mama, she wanted to go back to England, didn't want me being raised in Japan for some reason, never did find out why, but dad didn't want to leave his parents alone in Japan. See, Oba-chan and Oji-chan... They're both ill. This was when, I wasn't born. Well Mama made a deal with my Papa, she had a year left in Japan for the study abroad, before she had to go back to England. They decided that after I was born, they would keep me in Japan till I was close to being a year old, then my mother could take me back to England with her. And I was raised there from when I was one." Shrugging she rested her head on her hand and softly bit the nail of her little finger. "I wasn't told any of this though. It was when I was around the age of six. I had accidentally overheared Okaa-san arguing with her brother, about the man who was supposedly my father. Her brother suggested sending me to live with my real dad, but mum kept refusing."

Bihwa nodded and listen quietly, "So English is a dominant language?" Nette nodded to the question and laughed a little. "But you know little bits of Korean and Japanese?"

"Hai. It's funny actually." Scratching her head, Nette blushed. "I've been taught it by my father when we do small Skype calls to each other, and by a few friends I made as I was growing up... but I still can't get the hang of Korean."

"Well. I'll help as much as I can." I smiled a little, I was curious and usually my curiosity did get the best of me, but I couldn't help it, I was intrigued by Lunette now. "Why did you come here... And not go to Japan?"

"Papa said, Oji-chan had wanted to take me to the country he was born in. The place where he met Oba-chan. But... since they are extremely ill, Papa got me a scholarship in the college." I blinked as I let out a small cooing sound. "The college isn't that far from where they met, so I'm hoping to visit the place before I end my scholarship here."

"That's so sweet." I laughed a little when the girl blushed more, before she pouted. "Alright I'll stop, as long as we get back to work."

"Fine." Picking up my pencil, I saw Lunette stare at her pad not moving an inch for her pencil. "Hey Bihwa. Promise me you won't tell anyone... What I just told you."

"Cross my heart Nette." I gestured to her pencil. "Now let's get back to teaching you some more Korean."

Nodding she grinned at me and soon picket up her pencil and began to write down what I was telling her, and the meanings behind it all. This carried on as we stayed at the park for a few more hours. Till we realised the time, and Nette had said she need to get back for the monthly Skype call to her father in Japan, and her friends back in England.

* * *

**~~«Lunette's P.O.V»~~**

Before they left the park, I wished Bihwa the best of luck for her job that she had to do, with helping a new client in her workplace who was visiting Korea. Picking up my stuff, I wanted to get out this park as quickly as I could, since it was roughly around 4pm, which was when everything went somewhat chaotic yesterday with the all girls. Putting my hat back on, but I didn't bother to put my hair back into the hat. Instead I just left it to drape down either side of my neck and over my shoulders, I made my way towards the exit of the park and entrance of the place where my apartment resided.

I didn't realise it till I reached the corner after leaving the park what had just happened. See as I was walking out, two guys were walking into the park, heading towards the exit on the opposite side. Being my clumsy self,I slightly walked straight into one of the guys as he walked past me with his friend. Instantly I apologized, it was an instinctive reaction, and he just brushed me off with a laugh and a small _It's fine_, in Korean before being called back by his mate.

Stepping up to the corner I stopped myself from walking as the voice rang through my head, blinking I soon sped walked back to the entrance that I had just exited, hoping that the two guys were still there. Yet I sighed just to find them gone.  
When I had the voice and laugh playing over in my head I faintly recognised it, but couldn't put my finger on what it was. That was till I reached the corner of the park, and had a few suggestions on why I recognised the voice. Blinking I covered my ears, when loud squeals and callings on names I couldn't make put but sounded familiar rang through the air. Blinking at the opposite exit and the crowd I pulled out my phone, before bringing up a contact and calling it. My hazel eyes widened in slight shock and disbelief.

One ring...  
Two rings...  
Three rings...

...

The sixth ring and then I just heard.

"The person you are calling, can not answer the phone at this moment in time." I clicked my tongue still staring at the crowd. "Please leave your message after the tone. Thank you."

Standing doing there looking like an idiot, as the high pitched beep rang through my ear, giving me an irritating headache. Once it was over I let out a rushed and annoyed finally, before relaying the message I had been going over in my head.

"Bai-jjang... I think, I just bumped into two people we have dreamed of meeting. I'll tell you more when you next have time to ring me... or Skype me."

I was just answered with a beep, indicating that I had used up the time for a voicemail, and was departed with a small _thank you for your call._ Staring at my phone, I sighed, before glancing at the crowd once more, and then just headed home. When I would get back to my apartment, I knew instantly that I would just end up going to sleep. It was a stressful experience I had just gone through, plus that phone call didn't help at all. And now, because of it, I can't stop thinking about who I might have just bumped into.  
Reaching my apartment I unlocked the door and groaned, closing it behind me and just duped my hoodie, back and hat on the couch before heading to my room and falling on my bed. Taking out my phone, I sat it on the bedside table before closing my eyes, just to find myself instantly


End file.
